Surprises are better than promises
by hayj
Summary: In which Charlie and Bass find themselves accidentally, on purpose married by Frank Blanchard while already involved in a "Friends with Benefits" relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Surprises are better than Promises**_

Charlie was half way through her Sunday shopping when she first realized that something was off. She had never really cared about what the pious townspeople of Willoughby thought of her. She was afforded a small amount of respect being the granddaughter of the towns longstanding Doctor and had been declared a war hero in her own right but this, this wasn't respect.

There was something almost malicious about what was happening here. The married women were frowning, some with more than an a hateful comment or two as she passed, the single ones torn between frowning or tittering, while a few of the old women running the stalls had given her a discount and a broad wink. And don't get her started on the men. On more than one occasion she had felt someone staring only to turn and find a group of them ogling her ass.

She decided to stop by the bar on her way home. Since it was Sunday, Bass would be closed but he was usually there cleaning up and making repairs. She was just pushing open the door when Mr. Hanson walked by, tipping his hat while giving her a overly friendly wink. She backed into the bar watching the man walk away.

"Hey Bass? Have you noticed anything strange going on?" she called over her shoulder as she pushed the door shut with her foot.

"Yeah." She heard him drawl out. "You might say that."

Charlie turned around to see Miles and her Mom sitting at the bar, each with a drink and a bottle between them as Bass braced himself against it, looking down at the floor. "Oh, hey you two!"

"Who died?" she asked pointing to the large flower arrangement sitting on the bar beside them. "I mean between the flowers and Miles looking like the time he drank the turpentine by mistake." She chuckled. "Oh, are those Roses?" she exclaimed setting her bags on the bar, moving to the flowers to smell them, not noticing Miles downing his drink and picking up the bottle to refill it.

"Actually those are for you, honey," Rachel replied pushing an envelope towards her.

"But this is addressed to both me and Bass," she commented picking the envelope up.

Opening it, she recognized Frank Blanchard's scrawl even if the stationary hadn't screamed that it was from the desk of the President of Texas. "Charlotte and Sebastian," she began reading out loud, "Cocksucker" she murmured at the use of their given names causing everyone in the room to bite back a smile. She and Frank Blanchard had butted heads the moment they had met. Probably due to the fact that Frank didn't know who she was and his hands did tend to wander when it came to the ladies. "May I be the first to officially congratulate you upon your recent nuptials and wish you a long and happy life together."

Charlie looked up from the note in confusion. "I don't get it. Is this a joke?"

As Miles opened his mouth to speak, Bass held up his finger stopping him. "Do you remember on New Year's when these two," pointing between Miles and Rachel, "decided that they needed some time alone and you and I were stuck entertaining Frank and his entourage?"

Charlie nodded "And that little old man from the Plains Nation that didn't speak a lick of English. I wish you could have seen him Mom, he was just the sweetest old man ever, even if that blessing he insisted on giving us took bloody forever,"

Rachel made some non-committal noise as she pressed a finger to her upper lip.

"Charlie, that old man was his tribes Shaman."

"That's like a priest, right?" she asked turning away from the flowers to look at them, taking a sip of the drink that Bass sat in front of her.

"Something like that," Miles ground out.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why…Oh, my God." she breathed out looking up at Bass, "The blessing?"

"Was actually a wedding ceremony." He replied

"Welcome to the party, Pal," Miles mumbled as Charlie downed the drink in front of her, holding it out to Bass who refilled it and watched as she downed that one as well before slamming her glass on the bar.

"Blanchard, that Bastard! He did this on purpose! He's being trying to find a way to get back to me ever since...Well that part doesn't matter. Does anyone else know about this?" she demanded.

"Basically every newspaper in the state thanks to the fact that Frank had a marriage certificate drawn up and registered at the state courthouse. According to Stay-puft we're the hottest power-couple since Brangelina." Bass answered as Rachel slid over the weekly copy of the "Willoughby Times, Aaron Pittman owner."

"What's a Brangelina?" Charlie asked in confusion as Miles dropped his head to the bar with a thunk and Rachel tried to cover her snort with a cough while patting his back.

Picking up the copy of the single page paper, Charlie's mouth fell open as she read the headline looking up at Bass for conformation of what she was reading. He nodded with a sigh.

"And this is why everyone at the market was acting the way they were?" She said in a cold voice that Bass recognized as he slid out from behind the bar moving to cut her off from the door.

You could practically see the steam rolling off of her body in waves. She looked at Miles who was still an interesting shade of purple and over at Rachel who had that innocent smirk plastered on her face that always made Charlie itch to rip it off.

Approaching her like an injured porcupine, Bass held his hands out in a non-threatening gesture. "Aaron's out of town, Charlie and you know you wouldn't kill him anyway."

"But how could he do this to me?" she whispered a rare moment of weakness filtering through.

Bass shrugged as he shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Charlie, we'll handle this however you want."

Drawing herself up straight, she slapped the newspaper against his chest gathering her bags from the bar. "Well I clearly didn't buy enough food for two, so I'll need to stop back by the market so I can be ostracized and ogled some more. I mean who else can claim they're Mrs. Scourge of Scranton." She turned on her heel sharply to look at him, "Is there?" She asked with a glare.

He returned her look dryly with a shake of his head.

"Dinner's at six. And bring the flowers."

"And you two," she said pointing at Miles and Rachel, "Mind your own goddamn business."

* * *

><p>What most people didn't know, including Miles and Rachel was that Bass and Charlie had been seeing each other off and on for months now. "Friends with benefits" Bass had called it and it was the perfect arraignment as far as Charlie was concerned. They got along well when they were together, the sex was spectacular, and there was no commitment.<p>

And it's not like the dating prospects were overwhelming in the bustling metropolis of Willoughby.

They never actively sought each other out, it always just seemed to happen. She might stop by the bar after a long shift at the clinic, they might run into each other at the market on a Sunday, he might walk into the clinic hauling an injured brawler with him and wait on her to finish or they might find themselves both invited to dinner with Miles and Rachel. Just normal events in the course of living in a small town that brought them together.

It had been going on so long now that they each had a change of clothes at the others home along with a spare toothbrush tucked away in empty drawer reserved just for them. No one would would ever understand her demons the way that Bass did, and she knew that he felt the same way.

She also knew that he didn't want to be the reason she held back from other men so she had dated off and on when they had first started this, but her heart just wasn't in it. She had spent the last four years in the trenches beside Miles and Bass fighting for her very life at times. She had nothing in common with "the boys" and "the men" were only interested in trying to find someone to raise their motherless children. The sex was tame and the conversation boring. The thought of throwing her up against a wall before plowing into her, a hand wrapped around her neck as they came an inch away from choking her unconscious, giving her an orgasm so that hard that she did in fact black out, would never cross their mind.

With Bass, that was not a problem. She took what he dished out and gave it back tenfold.

Destructive? Maybe.

But it was satisfying as hell.

At promptly six o'clock there was a knock at her door. Opening it she found Bass leaning against her door-frame, packed duffle bag at his feet. He had taken the best of the monstrous flower arrangement turning it into a smaller bouquet for her, tied with a length of ribbon.

"Gimmie," she said reaching for the flowers. He shook his head no holding out his hand. Narrowing her gaze she put her hand in his. Stroking her palm with his thumb, he brought her hand his mouth pressing his lips to her knuckles. Only then did he give her the flowers which left her with a sweet smile on her face as she buried her nose in the fragrant blossoms. "Come on in. Dinner's ready."

He followed her into the house, dropping his bag next to the door as he closed and locked it to the outside world.

She went to the kitchen putting the flowers in water, placing them on the bar that separated the kitchen from the dining area. As she filled their bowls with the simple venison stew she had made, Bass poured them each a glass of water. Setting some home made bread and butter on the table, their meal was ready.

Eating in silence, she finally pushed her plate away from her with a sigh, meeting his eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"Don't really see where this changes much for me, Charlie. You're the only person I've been sleeping with both literally and figuratively. If we stay married and move in together, we'd just be doing more of it."

"I haven't been sleeping with anyone else, either. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

She looked around her small home taking stock of things. "And we can live here?"

"Don't see why not." He replied grabbing her hand as he pulled her onto his lap. "So what'ya say Mrs. Monroe. Wanna shack up?"

"That depends," Charlie answered a smirk gracing her mouth.

"On what?" Bass asked a smile beginning to form on his mouth.

"On if we can...," putting her lips to his ear to finish her thought.

"Oh, we definitely can," he growled grasping her ass as he stood walking them towards her bedroom, Charlie's throaty laughter wrapping itself around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Morning After**

The sudden sound of someone banging loudly on her front door was the first indication that this day was going to be out of the ordinary as she desperately tried to bury her aching head under the body next to her.

"What the fuck?" Bass grunted beside her as he lifted his arm to let her get closer.

Even now she could feel the sticky dampness that started between her legs and made its way up her stomach and past her breasts. She didn't remember much of anything once the whiskey had come out last night, but knew from her sore throat to her tender bottom that it had been spectacular.

They both sighed with relief when the pounding at the door stopped. Charlie rolled her hips when Bass' hand settled between her legs, a finger slipping into her center, slowly stroking in and out of her as she pressed down against the palm of his hand.

"You okay this morning?" he asked as she reached out to stroke his length, his face nuzzling into her neck. She nodded, slipping a leg over his hips as she rolled him on to his back using her hand to guide him to into her depths. Sliding all the way down, they both groaned as she reached for his hands to balance her as she began to slide up and down his length.

"Did we really...?" She asked with a raised eyebrow causing him to meet it with his own.

"Uh huh."

"Wanna do that again," she said breathlessly as he released her hands to grab her hips, grinding her down against him.

"We can do anything you want, Charlotte."

She bent down, kissing him slowly as he palmed her breasts. Pushing herself back up, she reached down and began to circle her clit with her fingers, as his hips began to jerk. She moaned his name as she came, her pussy clenching as he bucked roughly up against her, joining her, just as the bedroom door flew open, Miles standing there wild-eyed as he took in the scene before him, neither Bass nor Charlie caring as they rode out their climaxes with abandon cries of pleasure.

Pulling her down against him, Bass rolled them over keeping himself firmly entrenched between her legs. He vaguely heard the door slam as he eased her down from her high. He had never met anyone who came as hard as Charlie. As she lay there shuddering in his arms she finally found her voice.

"Did Miles just watch us have sex?"

"No, Miles just watched you have a mind-blowing orgasm."

She snorted, "Pretty full of yourself aren't you?"

"I have a belt that says that I am." He felt a flood of liquid from between her legs spread over the thigh lodged between them as he spoke. He grinned down at her expression shaking his head. "Damn, you're a kinky bitch. Let's go face the music. The sooner we get rid of him the sooner we can get back to business."

Rolling away from her, Bass stood reaching for his clothes watching as she stretched her nude body on the bed. They had been doing this for so long now that she was no longer bashful or uncomfortable in front of him. He probably knew every inch of her body better than she did herself.

"What do you think got his panties in a wad?" She wondered as she slipped on her underclothes.

"He got sober. That wasn't the first bottle he and Rachel had killed before you got there." Bass replied pulling his shirt over his head before moving to the door to wait for her.

She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. "Hungry? I picked up some fresh eggs yesterday."

"Sounds good," he replied walking out with her to where Miles paced angrily in the living room.

Ignoring him, they went about their business in the kitchen, winking and smirking at each other as Miles continued to fume before finally exploding.

"How can you be so calm about this?" He asked his arms flopping around like an over excited chicken.

Bass took the filled plates and set them on the table. "Miles, did you know that Charlie and I have been seeing each other for months now?"

"No, but after what I just saw, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." He ground out.

"Get out." Charlie demanded as she turned on him.

"Excuse me?" Miles drew back shocked at the tone she was taking with him.

"I said get out. I have the late shift tonight so that means this morning is my honeymoon and I certainly don't plan on spending it justifying myself to you. When you decide you actually want to talk, feel free to stop by." Marching to the front door she held it open waiting for him to leave.

Bass simply shrugged when Miles looked at him for help. "Didn't you hear, man? It's my honeymoon."

With a sour look on his face, Miles glared at the two of them before walking out the front door, his hair flying forward as Charlie slammed the door behind him.

With her ear pressed against the door, she waited until she heard him stomping down the front steps before exploding in laughter. Bass leaned against the counter with a smile on his face as she laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face and she was holding her stomach.

Staggering towards him with an outstretched arm, he hauled her in to rest against his chest as she caught her breath. He couldn't help but chuckle as she turned her beaming face towards his.

"You know, I've only seen you tickled like this one other time and I have a sneaking suspicion that's what got us in to the matrimonial state that we now share."

Charlie draped her arms over his shoulders with a devilish grin. "Probably, but I'd be lying if I said I regretted it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Friends with Benefits**

8 months ago

Charlie was just wrapping up her shift at the clinic when Bass came stumbling in the front doors holding on to a man with a nasty gash on the head. Shaking her head, she held up three fingers to indicate what room he should take the man into.

Hanging up her hopes of going home anytime soon, she went to the sink and washed her hands. She'd have Bass poor moonshine over her them when she got to the room. She sometimes wondered how she had went from seasoned war vet to working the second shift in her Grandfathers clinic in town.

However, she didn't think about it too hard because that would involve thinking about other things that she wasn't ready to deal with. No, this job suited her just fine and kept her in town away from Miles and Rachel.

Don't get her wrong, she loved Miles and Rachel and was truly happy for them, it was just at times, she wished that they'd dial it down a notch or two because if she walked in on so much as one more half-dressed, make-out session, her reaction would probably make Bass look like an altar boy.

Speaking of Bass.

Making her way back to the treatment room she walked in to find him pressing a cloth against the man's head. "Sorry, Doc." He said looking up at her arrival. "I know it's about your quitting time."

Charlie shuddered at the nickname. "That would be Colonel Matheson to you, General Monroe."

Bass smirked and simply tilted his head, the light-hearted rebuke taken for what it was. "What can I do to help?"

"If you'll pour some moonshine over my hands, I should be good."

Bass stepped up next to her at the sink in the room and taking the bottle on the counter, slowly poured a small amount into her hands.

"Thanks, Bass. You can head on back to the bar. This is probably going to take a while," she sighed lifting the towel to take a good look at the wound.

Bass stood leaning against the door-frame, his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans. He seemed to reach some conclusion as he pushed himself upright. "I'll be back in one hour. Don't leave without me."

"What?" Charlie asked turning away from picking glass out of her patients scalp.

"It's going to be after three a.m. by the time you get done here and I'm not letting you walk home by yourself."

Charlie chuckled. "It's okay, Bass. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. It's why they made me a Colonel in the first place," She mocked whispered to him.

"Be that as it may, _Colonel, _ I'll still be back here in an hour to escort you home.

Charlie rolled her eyes turning back to her patient. "Suit yourself, _General_, but the boogeymen are probably more afraid of me than you."

"Of that, I have no doubt, Charlotte."

When she looked up again he was gone.

* * *

><p>True to his word, an hour later Bass came strolling into the treatment room as she was putting in the last few stitches. "How's he doing?"<p>

"Oh, he's great. Passed out about a minute after you left. It's my shoulders and back you should be worried about," she groaned as she unbent herself from the position she had been sitting in since he left.

"What are you going to do with, him?"

"He can stay here and sleep it off. Martha'll kick him out in the morning when she comes in to clean." She replied beginning to put the unused supplies away and gathering the instruments to take to the back to be sanitized. "Just give me few minutes and I'll be ready to go."

Bass followed her out front where he waited in the lobby as she dropped of the instruments and gathered her things.

He took her coat as she rounded the nurses' station and helped her into it, tugging her hair out of the collar.

Charlie's cheeks were stained pink when she thanked him.

The streets of Willoughby were quiet and deserted at this hour, not even the shop keeps were up yet, as they walked the few blocks to Charlie's home making small talk about his business and her patients.

Walking her up the steps, he waited as she pushed the key in the lock before placing his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing.

"Bass?"

"Said your shoulders and back, right?"

"Yeah."

"Give me five minutes and you'll feel like a million bucks," he whispered next to her ear causing goose bumps to shoot down her spine.

Instead of answering, she simply stood still and forced herself to relax as his hands rubbed and kneaded her skin, losing herself in the sensation to the point that she actually whimpered when he spoke again, his hands pulling her back against him. "Better?"

Biting back a moan at the feel of his hard body pressed against her back, Charlie swallowed, taking a step forward so she could turn and face him. "That was great, Bass. I think I might actually get some sleep now." She said genuinely grateful.

However, her breath caught in her throat when she looked up at his half-hooded eyes only to think that she had imagined it a second later when he grinned at her. "Anytime. And I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Well, technically today. Miles invited me over for dinner."

"Oh. Well, I haven't seen Miles all week. But I guess I'll see you then. And thanks by the way, for walking me home. It wasn't necessary, but I appreciate it nonetheless."

Bass reached out squeezing her shoulder with his hand. "It was the least I could do for dragging numnuts in at the end of your shift."

She waited until he had walked down the porch steps before pushing in her door. Just as she was about to step in side she heard his voice softly carry back to her.

"Sweet dreams, Charlotte."

Stepping inside and closing the door behind her, Charlie leaned against it trying to calm her racing pulse. "I have got to get laid." She mumbled locking the door and making her way to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I'll get it!" Charlie called out to the rest of the house, wiping her hands on a towel as she made her way to the front door, swinging it open to reveal Bass holding up a bottle in each hand.<p>

Giving the bottles a quick inspection she let out a low whistle. "Very nice. You're welcome anytime bearing gifts like that. "

"I'll be sure to remember that." He said with a wink, which flustered her, causing her to abandon him in favor of the kitchen from where Miles emerged from a few moments later.

Dinner was a tolerable affair since Charlie and Miles had done most of the cooking. It had always baffled Charlie how someone as intelligent as her mother could cause total chaos in the kitchen.

They lingered over dinner, drinking from the bottles Bass had brought until Rachel began clearing the table which was Rachel speak for "get out."

Bussing Miles on the cheek, she took a half-empty bottle with her as she grabbed her jacket, smiling sweetly as he glared at her. "Have fun doing the dishes, or whatever it is you kids are calling it these days." Causing Bass to choke back his laughter as he stood to follow her.

"Wait up!" he called as he bounded down the porch steps, trotting to catch up with her.

She uncapped the bottle, taking a swig before passing it over to him.

"You okay?" he asked taking it from her.

Charlie frowned as she heard real concern in his voice and looked up at him with a sigh. "Yeah. Just sucks to know my parents are getting laid on a more regular basis than I am." She whined before pounding on his back as he choked on the drink he had just took.

"Charlie," he finally gasped, "I'm not sure which part of that sentence bothers me the most."

"I, sadly, have no such issue."

"Surely there are some unattached men in town."

"Yes, there are," she agreed. "There are the ones my age, who are ready to settle down and have children and expect me to lay my bow aside for a plow, and then there are the older men, most of whom are widowers who want someone to raise the children they already have. The conversation typically revolves around said children, alive or imagined, or all the work that's needed to keep up the farm or the proper image a shopkeeper's wife should have. And don't even get me started on the sex."

"The sex?" Bass squeaked out as she continued on with her rant about the male species currently inhabiting their fine town.

"Can you say, vanilla?" she snarked handing him back the bottle. "I mean seriously, what does a girl have to do to get fucked around here?"

Bass stopped to look at her, a bemused expression on his face. "Do you even know what the term vanilla sex means?"

Charlie narrowed her eyes as she took her turn with the bottle. "Do you remember Kurgan?"

Bass' jaw clenched as he looked at her, all humor gone from his face. "Yeah, I remember. I remember that I fought tooth and nail to get you moved out of his unit, but Frank said you refused." His eyes glittered with emotion. "I know we never really talked about it, but you have to know that I never wanted that for you, Charlie. That's why I forced Frank to make me your partner. I was not letting you go through that by yourself and Miles was so preoccupied... Some of the shit that we had to do," He turned his head to the side for a moment swallowing heavily, "and then for you to be teamed up with Kurgan on top of it. The rumors about his 'appetites' after a mission…"

"Are very true." She interrupted, baldly meeting his eyes.

Bass' nose flared as he took in her dilated pupils and rapidly moving chest. For her part, Charlie bit her lip as a rush of fluid from between her legs, drenched her panties. She reached for the bottle hanging loosely in his hand.

They walked in silence then, each lost in their own thoughts before she found them once again on her porch. "This is getting to be a habit."

"There are worse habits to have." He replied looking at her thoughtfully.

"Well, thanks again, and thanks for listening."

* * *

><p>Three weeks later she came stalking into the bar around midnight with a look on her face that had most people fumbling to get the hell out of her way. Bass knew differently.<p>

He grabbed a bottle and glass and headed over to the table that she had staked out as her own, setting them down on the table. "You okay?"

She shook her head and tried to pour a glass, but her hands were shaking too badly. Bass wrapped his hand around hers on the bottle and poured a healthy dose, which she threw back without blinking. He poured her another one before placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be around if you want to talk."

She nodded, not meeting his eyes as she picked up the glass and stared at the contents before downing it. Bass left her to it.

Word had trickled through an hour ago that the Fitzsimons boy, who had been run over by a runaway wagon earlier in the evening, had finally passed. Knowing Charlie, and from the looks of the scrubs she was wearing, she had done everything she could to save that little boy. Sometimes though, everything just wasn't enough.

Charlie had finished the first bottle on her own and had started on a second by the time Bass locked up the bar and joined her. In the last two hours she had managed to pull herself together, back to the confident woman that the town was familiar with.

Sliding into the seat across from her, Bass deposited his own glass on the table and poured from a fresh bottle. Tilting his glass towards her, he downed the drink before pouring another and settling back in his seat. Pulling out a deck of cards, he began to shuffle and deal a game of gin rummy. They had spent many a night out in the field this very way. He looked up after a few hands.

"You look tense."

Charlie gave him a _no shit_ look and went back to playing the cards in her hand.

"What you need, Charlie, is a friend with benefits.

She looked up from her cards with semi-glazed eyes. "Huh?"

"A friend with benefits," he repeated himself.

"Explain," she demanded sitting back in her chair, cup in hand.

"Basically what we do now, but with sex."

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest trying to decide if he was serious or not.

"Look," Bass said leaning forward on the table pouring them both a drink. "You're not looking for a relationship and neither am I. Trust me, some of the women in this town are just as scary as the men," he said with a shudder thinking back to the proposition he had received just last night. "We're comfortable enough with each other to know that a booty call is just that. We drink together, have dinner together, and socialize with our fucked up little family together so why not throw in something that's going to make us both happy as well."

Charlie, filled her glass again as she eyed him. "You been thinking about this, haven't you?

"I wouldn't say thinking about it, however, I do have to admit that my hand could use a break."

Charlie snickered at his admission, but wasn't shocked by it . You lived in someone's back pocket for weeks like they did and you began to notice things. She knew exactly how his breathe caught in his throat as he climaxed and he probably knew the same about her.

"Friends with benefits," she repeated rolling the words around in her mouth before sticking out her hand for him to shake, "Sure, what the hell."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Morning After pt. 2**

_**a.n.I've been re-watching the series again (for plot bunny reasons that I've shared with a few of you) and I have to ask...Isn't there a flashback scene with Miles standing over Bass, holding a gun in "the assassination" attempt? Or is my imagination simply that good? Also, if there isn't a drinking game for this show, there should be. Take a drink every time Bass looks at Rachel like she's 10x crazier than he ever thought about being, Miles is done with everybody's shit, and Tom looks down his nose with haughty derision. In the meantime, have this "current day" addition to this story and you should have the naughty smut filled flash back to the friends with benefit chapter tomorrow.**_

Crawling out of bed, Charlie put water on to heat before dumping Bass' bag out on top of the bed and putting his things away in her dresser and closet. There was very little she didn't recognize and what she didn't, respected his privacy enough not to snoop, simply placing a few wrapped bundles on top of the dresser for him to put away later.

Satisfied with the luke- warm water on the stove, she hauled it to the tub so she could bathe. Cleaning up after herself, she dressed and grabbing her jacket entered the kitchen. Putting out the fire in the stove, she began to rummage through a catch all drawer until she found what she was looking for. Leaning over to smell the flowers on the bar she smiled to herself before heading out. There was a stop she needed to make before work.

* * *

><p>Entering the bar, Charlie scanned the area not seeing Bass anywhere in sight. Timmy, his part-time help was working the bar and smiled when he saw her.<p>

"Hey, Charlie! The usual?"

"No thanks, Tim. I'm on my in to the clinic, just needed to talk to Bass for a minute."

"He's downstairs," he said waving her on to the back.

She made her way through the double doors that lead to the kitchen and then to the back where the stairs leading to the still were.

She squeaked in surprise as a hand sneaked out to grab her arm, spinning her back into the wall, Bass' smiling face suddenly close to hers.

"Damn it, Bass!" she huffed at the unexpected motion before forgetting what she was mad about in the first place as he bent down to kiss her.

She hummed as he pulled back, but kept her close. "I like the fact that I get to do that out in the open now."

"This isn't exactly the open," she chuckled looking around the gloomy room.

"Was there something you needed or did you just stop by to argue semantics with me?"

"Actually, I needed to give you something." She said reaching into her pocket. She pulled out her hand and held up a door key. "Thought you might need this."

Bass looked at her to the key and back again before slipping it out of her fingers and into his pocket.

"We both have crazy hours at times and you do live there now…." she trailed off at the look on his face. She didn't think she had ever seen this particular one before. It was soft, like how he looked before he made love to her, but there was something else to it, contentment, maybe? Relief? She wasn't sure, but she knew she liked it.

He reached out to stroke her cheek. "Thanks. I'll probably beat you home tonight, by the way. Timmy's going to start working a few more hours during the week in exchange for free room and board." He explained as he followed her up the stairs and through the kitchen, a hand resting low on her back.

"Oh, yeah? You can tell me about it over dinner."

"Want me to walk you to the clinic?"

"Nah, I'm good." She said rising up to brush her lips against his cheek now that they actually were out in the open.

He grabbed her arm pulling him back to her as she began to move. "Hey, what did I just say a few minutes ago?" he asked taking her chin between his thumb and finger pulling her in closer as sought her lips out with his. Breaking the kiss, he smirked at her slightly dazed appearance. "Better get to work or you're going to be late."

Bringing her fingers to her lips, she met his eyes as she nodded. "I'll see you at home."

"You can count on it."

* * *

><p>Charlie walked in the clinic doors still distracted by what had just happened at the bar, not realizing that Rachel and her Grandpa were propped up against his desk waiting for her to arrive.<p>

"Charlie?'

"Oh, hey, Grandpa. Mom?" Everything ok?"

"I don't know." Gene answered truthfully. "You're Mom told me about what happened with you and Bass and frankly, Charlie, I'm worried about you.

Charlie turned to look at them.

"Charlie," Rachel began, "Grandpa said that someone's been hurting you for month's now and we're afraid that it's Bass."

Charlie shook her head vehemently. "No. You are not allowed to go on another Monroe witch hunt. In case you were too drunk yesterday to comprehend, I told both you and Miles to mind your own business. But not one of you actually ever listens to me." She nearly shouted throwing her arms in the air.

"Charlie, we're just worried."

"Mom, I'll tell you like I told Grandpa. Bass hasn't done anything to me that I haven't asked him to. What he and I do together in private is no one's business, not even yours."

Rachel looked at Gene, who shook his head encouraging her not to press matters, and sighed. "Okay, honey."

"Okay? That's it?"

"You're a grown woman, Charlie. Just know that we're all here for you if you need us."

"Thanks, I think." Charlie hesitantly replied immediately on alert. That was not the reaction she was expecting.

"I'm starving, Rachel. What's for dinner?" Gene asked as he herded her mother towards the door, leaving Charlie standing at the nurse's station shaking her head.

* * *

><p>She sighed with relief as blessed heat hit her chilled skin when she entered her home. Bass had obviously been home long enough for the pot belly stove in the corner of the living room to heat the house and to start dinner as something was making her stomach rumble.<p>

As he came out of the kitchen to greet her, he saw her leaning against the door. "Where are your gloves?" he demanded pulling her small hands into his larger ones as he rubbed them together.

"Well, unlike you, I don't have a barometer in my knees." She replied repeating his often voiced complaint back to him.

He narrowed his eyes, "Are you calling me old?"

She scooted closer to his heat. "No, I'm saying I had no idea the weather was going to change."

His hands shifted to rub up and down her arms. "Why don't you go change clothes and I'll move our plates to the living room where it's warmer."

"K," she whispered nudging her nose into the hollow at the base of his throat before moving past him with a smile. She could definitely get used to coming home to this.

As she changed clothes she noticed that the packages that had been on the dresser had been put away, but in their place was a small framed photograph that looked like it had been through hell and back. Hanging off of it by a piece of ribbon were three rings. Picking up the photo, she looked closely at the family it contained. The only person she recognized was a much younger Bass. She assumed that this must be the mysterious family that was occasionally referenced but never spoken of. Setting everything back where she found it, she pulled out a set of white thermal underwear and changed out of her work clothes. She slipped on a pair of thick wool socks and made her way back to the living room.

'Nice." Bass smirked as she plopped down beside him on the couch accepting the plate that he handed her.

"That's not pajama judgment I hear, is it?" she asked as she brought a bite of food to her mouth.

Bass eyed her from where she was sitting. "Charlotte, I'm not sure who you think you married, but I would never dream of judging a lady over their choice of pajamas."

Charlie snorted loudly into her glass of wine before turning back to her plate. He had combined the left over pheasant with some fresh vegetables that he had scrounged up from somewhere and pan fried it all together causing Charlie to sigh as she chewed.

Bass raised his eyebrows in question.

She smiled as she caught his look. "How many times did we survive on nothing but green apples or deer jerky for over a week at a time? I don't think I won't ever not be grateful for having a market where I can get eggs and fresh vegetables."

"And if I remember correctly your stomach does not like green apples."

She nodded, talking around the food in her mouth. "If I never eat a green apple again it will be too soon."

When they were finished, Bass picked up the dishes carrying them back to the kitchen, Charlie following him, offering to clean up since he cooked.

As she washed and he dried, Bass suddenly spoke up. "You said something yesterday, and we talked about it briefly this morning, that's made me curious, Charlotte."

"Hmm? What's that?" She asked as she handed him another plate to dry.

"That you're the reason we find ourselves married."

She gave a small grimace. "Are you mad?"

"No," he said seriously making sure she saw it in his face. "But, I know Frank Blanchard and for him to go to the elaborate lengths that he did to pull off a stunt like this and so long after the fact, I have to ask. What the hell did you do?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Friends with Benefits part 2**

A shaft of sunlight hit Bass' eyes causing him to groan.

Rolling to his back, he opened them, blinking slowly. Fuck. That was so not his ceiling.

The last thing he remembered was being at the bar last night with Charlie, well after closing time.

Turning his head to the left, there's a head of honey brown hair and a smooth expanse of bare back, marred in places by love bites, fingerprints and some other type of mark he's not prepared to put a name to. Rubbing at his face he only gets brief flashes of moments, glimpses of skin, a montage of tangled body parts.

Easing out of bed, looking for his clothing, he wanders bare-assed down the hall of the small house that Charlie calls home.

The living room is empty, so next up is the kitchen and dining room, which was evidently the scene of at least some of the crime. Picking up his boxers, he hisses at the unexpected pain as he slips them on, twisting to get a look at his back side. Four bloody gouges mar each flank and sting like hell. He manages to maneuver himself into his jeans with little discomfort.

Unable to locate his shirt and saying the hell with it in the meantime, he picks up the rest of their clothing, laying them on the bar.

Building a fire in the stove and putting water on to boil for coffee, he searches for pain relievers. Tossing back a handful of expired aspirin he found in the medicine cabinet, he pulls out a bottle of water stashed in the door of the modified fridge before starting on breakfast.

He had just put their breakfast onto plates and was pouring two cups of coffee when Charlie poked her head around the corner, closing her eyes with a groan when she saw him.

With his back still to her, he pointed at the bottle of water and aspirin.

Pulling herself from around the corner, wearing his shirt and nothing else, she swallowed the aspirin dry as he watched.

Picking up the plates and his coffee, Bass moved to the table, Charlie following him with the remaining cup. Sitting, they stared at each other in silence as they drank their coffee.

As Bass walked across the kitchen to refill his cup, Charlie hissed at the sight of his bare back. It was a bloody, scratched mess. When he turned back with a questioning look, she spread her legs, his shirt keeping her intimate parts covered, but unable to cover the marks that ran up and down the inside of both her thighs.

Bass' eyes darkened as they ran back up her body to meet her eyes, before carrying the coffee pot to the table.

Picking up her fork, Charlie began to eat, her eyes finding the old clock on the counter. They were both off work today, so really had nowhere to be and no reason to feel guilty for sleeping so late. Who knows what time it had been when they finally passed out.

Moving to stoke the fire in the stove, she disappeared for a few minutes, returning with several buckets of water, setting them on the stove to heat. Disappearing a second time, she returned with his shirt in her hand and nothing but a thin satin robe covering her curves. He had already put on his socks and boots and had strapped on his weapons. Taking his shirt from her, he kept hold of her hand for a moment, before slipping it and his jacket on

"Dinners at six," she said from where she's propped up against the kitchen wall waiting on her bath water to heat, her voice low and husky from either being unused or screaming.

Neither is sure which.

Stopping to place a kiss on her cheek, Bass makes a strategic retreat not committing himself to her or dinner.

* * *

><p>She halts in surprise when she sees him waiting on the porch when she returns from her impromptu hunting trip but smiles shyly, carrying her catch into the kitchen laying it in the sink.<p>

They make quick work of the two, fat quail as Bass takes over the kitchen using her meager supplies to season the birds and the rest of the stale bread to make a stuffing before placing them in the oven.

As the evening progressed they'd begun speaking in a stilted type of language. A word here or there simply to get their point across when needed. It's the most surreal thing Charlie thinks that she's ever experienced in her life, and after everything she's seen and done, that's saying a lot.

They had just sat down to dinner when there was a knock on the door. They both choose to ignore it in favor of eating their dinner with a bottle of wine.

It's only a moment or two later that they hear a key sliding in the lock and the door being pushed open. "Charlie?" Miles called out. "You home?"

Wiping her mouth with the napkin on her lap, she met Bass' eye, "We're in the kitchen."

Miles enters the space like a whirlwind, hanging his coat on the back of a chair, heading to the kitchen to grab a plate from the cupboard, helping himself to the baked pheasant before joining them at the table.

"Love your Mother, Charlie, but she can't cook worth a damn," he mutters around a mouthful of food.

"You're always welcome here, Miles. You know that."

Rolling his eyes at the bottle of wine on the table he pours himself a glass anyway. "You two do this often?" he asks taking a drink.

"What's that?" Bass asked nonchalantly as he continued to eat his dinner, one hand drifting to Charlie's knee under the table.

"Hook up for dinner."

Charlie choked on the sip of wine she was swallowing, bringing her napkin to her mouth.

"We both had a bit too much to drink last night, so I walked her home and crashed on the couch to sleep it off."

Miles nodded like it was the most reasonable thing he had ever heard in his life as they finished eating.

"Why don't you take this other bird home with you, Miles?" Charlie suggested as she picked up Bass' plate and her own, taking them to the sink as she pulled out a roll of brown butcher paper to wrap the other bird in before taking care of her own leftovers. While she was busy with that, Bass had poured warm water into the sink and was beginning to wash dishes.

Miles watched with a small smirk on his face as he waited for Charlie to finish. When she set the package in front of him, he stood slipping his coat on.

"You coming, Bass?"

"No, I'm good." Bass replied rinsing a glass and setting it aside, keeping his back to Miles.

With a tilt of his head and a cock of his eyebrow, Miles looked between the two of them trying to decide if this was a perfectly normal occurrence between friends or if he was in some way, shape or form being bamboozled by his best friend and niece.

"Oh, did you want to stay for more wine?" Charlie asked as finished clearing the table.

"No, I should probably get home to your Mom."

"Okay. Tell her hi for me," Charlie said popping up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"You sure everything's good here?" He asked sliding his eyes over to Bass' back.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Miles, its just dinner."

"Yeah, okay," he said ruffling her hair with a chuckle.

She walked with him out to the porch where she waved good-bye, watching as he made his way down the street.

Just as she shut and locked the door behind her, Bass was there shoving her up against it as his hand forced its way down her pants, his mouth latching on to the curve of her throat, another hand grasping at her breast. Charlie moaned, pushing back against him as he sunk two fingers into her now throbbing center.

"Jesus, you're soaked," he whispered in her ear as his mouth moved to the skin just under it and her hands snaked around to grab at his ass. Taking his hand away from her breast, he put her hand against the door ordering her to do the same with the other. Pulling his hand out of her pants, he reached around her, grabbing the neckline of her shirt and pulled, ripping the shirt down the middle causing Charlie to gasp loudly.

Reaching out to pinch her nipples roughly, he moved his mouth back to her ear. "Gonna make you scream."

Turning her head to face him, Charlie used her tongue to lick from the base of his jaw to the bottom of his ear. "Already made me scream. Make me scream louder," she demanded as he hastily unbuttoned her pants pulling them down her legs, bending to slip one boot and pant leg off, leaving the other tangled around her calf. Unbuttoning his own pants, Bass released his erection letting it glide along over her ass as he pushed his own pants down to mid-thigh before taking himself in hand for no other reason than it felt good.

Spreading her legs apart, Bass grasped her hips, pulling her back towards him to get a better angle, before entering her swiftly with no warning. Charlie moaned, her fingers flexing on the door as Bass took a few, slow exploratory strokes in and out of her pussy causing a growl to escape Charlie's throat. He reached out, wrapping her hair around his hand, pulling her back against him.

"What do you want, Charlie?"

"I want you to fuck me, Bass."

It was Bass' turn to growl as he ran his nose up along her face, before tightening his grip on her hair and snapping his hips, causing her to cry out.

He's pulling her hair to the point that her throat is beautifully stretched and he's fucking her so hard, she's had to brace herself against the door to keep her face from being slammed into it on every thrust. She's begun to make this keening sound as he grips her hip with brutal force and he realizes that's he's heard that noise before.

Coming from Kurgan's tent.

And he's suddenly so pissed that she's let anyone other than him do this to her body that he has to stop for a moment and rein in his emotions.

Her chest heaving, Charlie turns in his arms, about to drop to her knees in front of him when he catches her by the throat and slams her back up against the door pulling her legs up around his waist as his aching cock searches for her entrance.

"Who are you thinking about right now?" he demands as he bites the curve of her shoulder.

Her brow wrinkles as she seeks the answer in his face as his hand tightens around her throat.

"You. Monroe. Sebastian. Bass," she finishes on a choked sigh and one hand buries itself in a fleshy globe of her ass as the other continues to keep its strangle hold around her neck. He plows into her unmercifully and it only takes a minute or two combined with the pressure at her neck to have her coming, squirting her natural lubrication all over his dick as he keeps up the pace, only releasing her throat when her eyes start to roll back into her head. Pulling out at the last second he comes all over her ass and thighs as she passes out, becoming dead weight in his arms. Giving himself a moment, he braces her against the door with his upper body as he pulls his pants up enough not to trip himself with them. Picking her up in his arms, he carries her to her bedroom, laying her on the bed before searching out a cloth and water to clean them both up with, while removing the rest of her clothing. Smoothing the hair out of her face he waits for her to regain consciousness.

"Bass?" She whispers her throat achy and sore.

"I'm here," he answers from where he stands next to the window, moving to her side now that she's awake. He places a cup of water in her hand and she drinks it all before attempting to speak again.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to wake up before I leave."

"Leaving? Why are you leaving?" Comes out of her mouth way needier than she ever intended it too.

He smiles at her as he takes the glass, setting it on the bedside table. "That's how friends with benefits works, Charlotte."

She pouts as she reaches out for him. "You can't make an exception just this once?"

Grabbing her hand he brings it to his mouth, suckling at the pulse on her wrist for a moment. "Scoot over," he tells her getting undressed once again.

As he slides into bed next to her, she curls up beside him and is asleep almost as soon as she rests her head on his shoulder. He silently chuckles, but is also incredibly touched at the trust and comfort her actions show at his presence in her home.

The next morning, he dresses without waking her and scratches a note out on a piece of the brown butcher paper from the kitchen. Laying it on the pillow he was using, he paused to lean over and kiss the bite mark on her shoulder before letting himself out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Morning After part 3 ~Let's talk about Frank~**

_a.n. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but the sooner I post it, the sooner we can move on to more smut. Everyone in agreement? Excellent._

She rubbed at her chin with the back of a soap covered hand as she contemplated where to start. "It wasn't really one thing as it was a bunch of other things that kept getting bigger and bigger."

"Well that was a non-answer if I ever heard one."

"I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I hear the beginning is always a good place."

Charlie gave him a dry look as she handed him the last dish. "Fine. I'll tell you about a few things tonight."

Bass' eyebrows shot up. "A few things? Just how many things were there?"

"We were there for how many months?"

"You were out in the field for a lot of that time."

"I had help. Kept him on his toes. I also couldn't let him think that you and Miles were helping me in any way."

At that, Bass narrowed his eyes. "We got caught in the crossfire."

"A few times…in the beginning."

"Uh huh," he muttered taking her by the elbow and steering her back to the living room.

"Sit." He ordered pointing at the couch as he disappeared and returned a few moments later with a blanket from the hall closet covering her with it before finding his own spot and pulling her up next to him.

"Talk."

"Well, you know how it all started."

Bass couldn't help but crack a smile remembering the look that Charlie had on her face when Blanchard wrapped his arms around her like an octopus, grabbing at various pieces of anatomy before getting a knife shoved up against certain parts of his. "Yeah, I remember."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "That was so not funny, no matter how hard you and Miles laughed. But, I decided to wait a few weeks to get my revenge."

Flashback~

Camp Waco – 2 weeks into the Patriot war

Charlie walked into the med tent carrying a small burlap sack and an Aloe Vera plant, looking for her grandfather. She found him in the back, in an area that had been curtained off for use as an office. "Hey, Grandpa."

"Charlie." Gene said with a smile always happy to see his granddaughter. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I need your help with something."

"Why do I not like the feeling I'm getting about this?"

Charlie shrugged innocently holding up the plant in her arms. "There's an Aloe plant in it for you."

Gene eyed her for a moment before motioning for her to hand the plant over. "What do you need me to do?"

Thirty minutes later Charlie was leaving the med tent with a small vial of gel.

"Hey, Baker." She greeted the guard on duty at Frank's tent. "Is he home?"

"Nope, won't be back for a few hours."

"Think there's any way I could get a few minutes inside?"

"Charlie, I ….."

"I'll make it worth your while," she replied placing a few diamonds in his hand.

The soldier shuffled his feet. "Alright, but hurry up."

Charlie smiled broadly at him. "Thanks, Baker."

Entering the tent, Charlie went straight for the humidor setting on Blanchard's desk. Lifting the lid she removed all the cigars and went to work. When she finished with those, she took the water pitcher on the side desk which held all the liquor bottles and lifting up the bottom of the tent, poured the water out. Pulling a large bottle out of her pack she poured the contents into the pitcher. Putting the cigars back into the humidor, she picked up her stuff and with a wink at Baker, left Blanchard's tent heading towards her own.

She was just getting ready to head out of camp with the rest of her unit on her first mission when yelling and shouting could be heard from across the way as Blanchard, Miles, Bass and several other higher-ups, tumbled out of Blanchard's tent headed towards the water barrels on the side of the Mess hall.

"What do you think that's all about?" Asked Riley who was standing next to her.

Charlie shrugged. "Who knows? Let's get going."

End flashback~

"Holy shit, Charlie," Bass stammered in surprise, "You were responsible for the chili pepper cigars and Moonshine? Frank was madder than a wet hen. How did he find out it was you?"

"Baker ratted me out."

Bass chuckled, "Well in Bakers defense, the last I saw of him, Blanchard was threatening to rip off certain body parts of he didn't get any answers. What happened once he found out?"

"He called me into his tent, congratulated me, informed me that he took his practical jokes very seriously and advised that I should watch my back."

"So, you're telling me that we're married because you nearly killed all the brass, including me and Miles, with pepper laced cigars and moonshine?"

"Nope," she replied popping the p. "That was child's play compared to everything else."

Bass rubbed his head as his eyes drifted closed. "So there was retaliation for the cigars."

Charlie nodded her head. "He found out about my issue with Green Apples."

"And had everyone's food packs replaced…" Bass groaned.

"And no one expected that trip to end up lasting a week. By the time we were able to catch anything substantial to eat, I was way past dehydrated. I at least got a thinly veiled apology when he stopped by the med tent to see me. He fell for the "Maybe this has gone on long enough, Frank," spiel, hook line and sinker."

"You little emotional blackmailer, he walked around for the two days you were in med like someone had kicked his dog. Not to mention me and Miles nearly worried ourselves mad."

Charlie shrugged. "Sorry."

"No, you're not." Bass chuckled as she burrowed further under the blanket.

"Yeah, you're right." She grinned.

"So, what happened next?" Bass asked smiling down at where her head rested in his lap as he began running his fingers through her hair. He enjoyed seeing this side of her and had no idea that she was this mischievous.

"It was a few more weeks before I attempted anything, but the next time I was in his tent, I noticed that he had a picture of his late wife on a table next to his cot. I decided to hold it for ransom."

"You held a photograph for ransom?"

"Mmmhhmm."

"And what exactly was the ransom?"

"That he had to fly his boxer shorts, with the word walnut printed on them, under the Texas flag the entire time I was gone."

Bass threw his head back against the couch laughing. He remembered the day they were run up the pole. He and Miles had looked at each other and just shook their heads in amusement.

"Lucky for him I got the information I needed and was back in two days."

"And you returned the photo?"

"First thing. Went straight to his tent. We had a drink and I returned the photo in pristine condition."

"Did he say anything?"

"Until we meet again, Miss Matheson." She said in her best Blanchard voice before hiding her mouth with a hand as she yawned.

"Tired?"

She nodded with a sleepy smile. "My schedule's all out of whack."

"It's been a crazy couple of days hasn't it?" he asked softly as his fingers continued to card through her hair.

"Yeah, but good crazy," she replied smiling back at him, eyes heavy with sleep.

"Come 'on," he nudged at her, helping her to sit up. "Go get in bed. I'll take care of the lamps."

"Okay," she murmured as she let her hand trail over his body as she stood. "Don't take too long."

"Be right there," he whispered as he watched her walk down the hall blanket trailing in her wake.

Stoking the fire in the pot belly and making sure the fire in kitchen stove was out, he double checked the locks and blew out the lamps on his way back through to the bedroom.

Charlie had turned the lamp down low, and was curled up in a ball under the blankets, her pajamas tossed haphazardly at the end of the bed.

Getting undressed, he folded his clothes neatly, setting them on the dresser and blowing out the lamp before slipping under the covers with her. She immediately sought out his warmth, letting him maneuver her to her side so that he could pull her back, snug against his chest.

Charlie sighed, already half dead to the world, as Bass pressed his lips to her neck. "Sweet dreams, Charlotte."

"Love you," she breathed out, going silent as she lost her battle with consciousness.

"I love you too, Charlie," Bass whispered as he pulled her even closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Friends with Benefits part 3**

**a.n. **_Please forgive any blatant errors. I'll be happy to fix if you'll point them out. There's just simply so many times you can make sure everyone's undressed when they should be, all limbs are accounted for and if a person is actually limber enough to do what you want them to do. :) Happy Friday. Let's drink._

Charlie groaned as she slowly stretched in her now cold and empty bed, her hands running up and down her body before brushing up against something as she moved an arm over her head.

Looking over to where she had last seen Bass was a piece of brown paper, scrawled with familiar handwriting, lying in his place. Picking it up, she read it with a smile, "I owe you a new shirt. Bass." before tucking it under the pillow he had used.

Deciding she had better bathe before going anywhere if the smell of sex hung on her the way it did her room, she wandered into the kitchen lighting a fire in the stove before hauling in water to heat. Moving back to her bedroom, she was unable to locate the torn shirt or her panties. Her pants, boots and socks lay in a pile at the end of her bed. "Surely he didn't…." She thought as she began to lay out clean clothes for the day. Putting the dirty clothes into a basket to be washed on her next day off, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror standing in the corner of the room.

She had scoffed when Miles had brought it over, wanting to know what in the world he was thinking. "You're a girl. Do girl things with it."

"Girl things?" She asked biting her lip to keep from laughing at his flustered appearance.

"Where do you want me to put it?" he finally asked, done with the entire conversation.

"Over there in the corner is fine."

She watched as he carried it to the corner she indicated, sitting it down and making sure it was stable. "Thanks, Miles," she whispered moving to stand beside him, looking at their reflections in the mirror.

He threw an arm around her shoulders pulling her to him. "You're welcome."

As she moved to stand in front of it, she frowned at the hand and fingerprints on her throat and arms. She wasn't upset that they were there; just that she was going to have to find creative ways of hiding them for the next week. It had been easy enough to pass those types of bruises off when they were in the middle of a war. Shit happened after all. Now? This wasn't going to be so easy to explain. Deciding to worry about it after her bath, she went to check on her water.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Charlie," Gene greeted her distractedly as he finished making notes in a few patient files before heading home.<p>

"Hey, Grandpa. Quiet day?"

"A little busy actually. Seems to be an early summer cold going around town. It's hitting the little ones especially hard."

"That's too bad. I wish there was something we could do for them."

"Me too, honey. Me, too." Putting down his pencil and files, he slid his glasses off his nose. "Hey, I haven't seen you since, Saturday. I told Miles and Rachel to give you some time. I know how hard losing a patient can be, but by Sunday night with no word from you, Miles was about to combust. Thanks for dinner by the way. Is this your grandmothers?" He asked fingering the scarf tied around her neck.

"Yeah, I forgot that Mom had given them to me when I moved out and I found them yesterday when I was putting some things away. Thought I'd try one out." She shrugged while trying to scoot around the edge of the desk as his hand shot out clamping around her upper arm.

"Charlie, when did you start layering?" he asked taking a good look at her. She wore the scrubs that he had found tucked away in the back store room but under that she had on a three quarter sleeve t-shirt. If nothing, since he had known his granddaughter, she was allergic to clothing. Spying a bit of purple on her neck, Gene reached up and attempted to unknot the scarf.

Charlie caught his hand. "Grandpa, don't."

"You can show me or I'll go home and get your Mother. Or Miles." He threatened.

"You're bluffing."

"Try me."

With a huff, Charlie untied the knot and yanked the scarf away, causing Gene to suck in a breath as he reached out a hand to move her chin back and forth.

"Charlie, who did this to you?"

"Grandpa, it doesn't matter." She tried soothing him as she took his hands in hers.

"Charlie, baby, someone hurt you." Gene was nearly in tears at the thought of her being injured or assaulted and Charlie really didn't know of a good way to talk him out of the trip to the sheriff's office that she could see brewing without being blunt about it.

"Grandpa, I want you to listen to me. Okay?"

She waited for him to nod before taking a breath.

"Grandpa, I may not have directly asked for someone to do this, but I didn't object when they did it and I may have even encouraged them to go further."

Gene looked at her for a few seconds as he processed what she was telling him. "Oh. Oh!" he replied his eyes going nearly as big as saucers when he realized what she was telling him. He took a step back from her, coughing into his hand as his cheeks turned slightly pink. "Please, forgive me, Charlie."

"It's all right, Grandpa. It's nice to know you have my back if I need you."

Taking a step forward he embraced her, rocking her in his arms for a moment before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Charlie?"

"Yeah, Grandpa?"

"Miles said that Bass spent the night at your house Saturday night."

Charlie pulled away to look at him with an arched brow. "Yes he did. Last night as well, but we're going to keep that between the two of us aren't we?"

"Charlie, you can't just expect me to sit back and stay quiet if he's the one that did this."

"And what would telling anyone accomplish, Grandpa? He didn't do anything that I didn't want him too, so the sheriff isn't going to get involved. If you tell Mom, she'll just go bat shit crazy and once is enough in my opinion, not to mention she'll wind up in jail for attempted murder, causing me to leave town, yet again, but this time I can promise you I won't be back. Or, you can tell Miles who'll kill Bass, probably end up dead himself, which in turn will drive Mom bat shit crazy and be the cause of me leaving town, again."

Gene sighed throwing his hands up in the air, "Well when you put it that way, Charlie!"

"Grandpa," Charlie tried again, "The jobs Blanchard had me doing were pretty high stress and at times very brutal, and right or wrong, I had someone in my unit that was willing to help me come down from a job." She looked down at her hands rubbing at the imagined blood she could still see there. "And sometimes you're willing to do anything just so you can sleep at night."

"Oh, Charlie," Gene sighed wrapping his arms back around her, as Charlie hung on to him in return. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Grandpa."

* * *

><p>She managed to avoid Rachel and Miles that entire week and weekend, letting word trickle back to them through Gene that she had caught the cold going around town. Having a scarf wrapped around her neck that she pulled up to cover her "cough" was a nice touch in her opinion.<p>

So late Sunday night when there was a knock at her door, she was more than hesitant to answer it. Slipping her robe on over her t-shirt and underwear, she slid open her night stand drawer, pulling out the small handgun that she kept there. Making her way down the darkened hallway, she clicked the safety off and stood to the side of the door.

"Who is it?"

"The Rachel Matheson Delivery service," Bass answered in a mocking tone.

Charlie reached over unlocking the door, pulling it open to reveal Bass, with a container in his hands, leaning against her door frame. "You're what?" she asked waving him in the darkened house as she clicked the safety back on, shutting the door behind him. "Let me light a lamp," she said striking a match on the table next to her, keeping the wick down low.

"I guess the good doctor really played up this cold that you caught up to dear old Mom and Uncle Miles, insisting that they shouldn't be around you but it was just fine to send some soup with me since I had already been exposed to it."

Charlie took the bowl, sidestepping around him into the kitchen to put it away. "Grandpa can be a bit overly dramatic at times, especially when he's trying to hide something from Mom." She called back over her shoulder.

Bass shifted his weight to his heel, propping a hand on his hip with a frown. "And just what is it that he's trying to hide from Rachel, or should I even bother to ask?"

Charlie sighed as walked back by him, turning up the lamp. She brushed her hair back off her shoulders as she turned towards him. "It was a little harder to hide than I anticipated."

Bass was beside her in seconds, smoothing his hands over the mottled skin, "Jesus Christ, Charlie, It was still dark when I left last week. I had no idea it was this bad."

"It's alright, Bass. I certainly don't blame you, and neither does Grandpa, not really. He's just having a hard time accepting that this is something I like doing on occasion. If the books on his desk are any indication, he's been reading up on PTSD and attempting to have a therapy session with me every night for an hour. I've decided this week I'll tell him I'm dreaming about being a baby kangaroo stuck in its mother's pouch. That should send him into a Freudian tailspin long enough for me to catch a breath.

Bass snorted at her antics as he pulled her close to him, placing slow, easy kisses across the darkened skin of her neck. "If that's something you only like to do occasionally, what do you like doing the rest of the time?"

Scratching at his scraggly beard, she grabbed his hand as she pulled away, turning the wick on the lamp back down low. Tugging him towards the couch, she waited for him to sit down before dropping her robe on the floor at his feet. Making sure she had his attention, she tugged her shirt over her head adding it to the pile before shimming out of her panties. She stood still for a moment as Bass ran his eyes up and down her body, his appreciation shinning in his eyes as he met hers.

Reaching out his hand towards her, Charlie took it, straddling his lap, as she placed his hand on her breast, leaning forward to drag her hand through his hair before nipping at his lips. "Sometimes nice and slow is really good, too," she whispered before darting her tongue out to brush against his.

He pulled her closer, crushing her against his chest, his hands tangling in her hair as he worshiped her mouth with his own. By the time he moved on to her throat, she was panting, little mewls escaping from her mouth as he set her skin on fire with his hands and lips.

His mouth found purchase on a stiff, hardened nipple, his fingers toying with her as they slid from the crease under a plump cheek, back around to tangle in her curls but never to where her inflamed skin needed him the most. She had managed to get his coat and shirt off, as she ground down against him, desperately seeking traction.

As she reached between them to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his jeans, Bass lifted his hips to help her slide them down enough to free his straining cock. They both sighed in relief as she wrapped her cool, dry hand around it, sliding smoothly up his length before she put her lips to work on his skin, placing slow, wet kisses below his ears, his collarbones, even snaking her tongue out to whirl around his nipples, causing them to hardened at her touch. When she began stroking the head of his cock with her thumb, he jerked her hand away pulling her close against him once more, his erection jumping and throbbing between them. He lathed her jaw line just below her ear with his tongue. "Tell me what you want, Charlie."

"I want you, Bass," she pleaded as his tongue drove her wild.

"No, that's who you want. I wanna know what you want."

She grabbed hold of his face with both hands, holding him still in front of her. "God Bass, I wanna fuck you, so bad." She panted feeling like one of the junkies addicted to heroin she had seen once, a long time ago.

"So fuck me," he whispered back.

Charlie eyes nearly rolled back in her head of their own volition as his mouth found its way to her neck once again. She eagerly grasped on to him, lining him up with her center before sinking down slowly, her bottom resting against his cloth covered thighs. They both went still as Charlie's walls twitched around him and he was convinced she was about to come right then and there as he watched her eyelids flutter shut.

After a few moments, she brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders with a slow motion roll of her hips. Sighing as she found the sweet spot, she began to move, nothing but sounds of pleasure coming from her throat as Bass never stopped his lips in his quest to map her skin. Running them down her throat to the valley between her breasts, he gripped her waist bending her backwards to taste the soft flesh underneath them.

Charlie settled her hands behind her on his knees, arching her back as he suckled at the smooth flesh. She was lost in her own world as she moved up and down, her hair swaying as it brushed against her hips. At this angle, Bass was able to look down at where they were joined, damp curls mingling, a fleeting glimpse of the base of his cock as she moved over him.

Moving a hand up further on her back to offer support, Bass drug the other hand down the center of her body, his thumb pressing and rubbing against her clit, causing her to jerk and lose her rhythm. She brought herself back up, meeting his eyes as her mouth fell open and her pace quickened, her breathing ragged as he rubbed faster until she splintered apart, fingers digging into this shoulders, crying out his name. Pulling out, Bass spilled himself against her soft belly as her head rested on his shoulder. He slowly rubbed circles against her bare back as she ghosted her lips against his neck and shoulders before finding the strength to move.

Standing, she held her hand out, a silent question in her eyes.

Knowing better, but not really caring, Bass got to his feet and let her lead him down the hall to her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**The Morning After Part 4**

_A. catching up on some reading this weekend, because this chapter flat wore me out, and I see that many of us are wanting to explore Bass' more dominate side. I am all for this endeavor and anything I can do to help, I'm happy to do so :)_

_Let me know if there are any glaring errors that need to be fixed. I swear for a story that was supposed to be a one-shot, I'm going to go cross-eyed over it. :)_

* * *

><p>You're off tomorrow?<p>

"Just like I am every Wednesday." Charlie replied as she made them a late breakfast, early lunch.

Bass was sitting at the table, his chair pushed back on two legs, propped against the wall.

Charlie eyed him and the chair as she placed his plate on the table. "Isn't that like some kind of safety concern?"

Bass rolled his eyes and plopped down with a thunk. "Tim's going to watch the bar tomorrow."

Surprised, Charlie looked up from her plate. "But you don't take days off."

"That was Single Bass. Married Bass takes the day off with his wife."

Charlie snorted waving her fork at him. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Talk about yourself like that. It's creepy and if you did it in the past, it's no wonder people thought you were crazy." She said with a smile before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Stick that thing out again and you better be prepared to use it," he taunted causing her tongue to disappear and her mouth to snap shut. He leaned forward over the kitchen table. "It's a little late to play the blushing bride, don't you think?"

"Shut up," she mumbled shoving her mouth full of food.

He flashed a toothy grin at her and turned back to his lunch. "For being such a tease, I think you owe me the next installment of Charlie vs. Frank."

Charlie, frowned. "Yeah, I think I'd rather wait until I can have you tied to the bed before I continue."

Bass sat his fork down on his plate. "And you have my complete attention."

"Ugh." She grunted pointing a finger at him, "You are not allowed to get mad at me."

Bass crossed his harms over his chest waiting for her to continue.

"IhadtostealthestilloutofyourtentandhookitupinBlanchrd's," she mumbled looking anywhere but at him.

Bass cocked an eyebrow. "Pardon? I know that I did not just hear you say that you're the one who stole our still."

"I had to!" She blurted out. "He had already put in the transfer paperwork to have me appointed as his personal secretary! He was going to pull ME out of the field, Bass, Me! A Secretary? To Blanchard? Not in this lifetime."

Bass put his elbow on the table resting his chin on his closed fist. "Making you his personal secretary was payback for stealing Mrs. Frank's photo and shorts up the flagpole."

Charlie nodded sullenly.

"And his terms were to steal the still out of "The Swamp?"

"God that's a stupid name. Who names their tent anyway?"

"You wouldn't get it, so please continue."

She sighed. "I had two options. I could steal the still and set it up for his personal use, or I could get the flag of Texas tattooed on a body part of his choice. . .! Probably on my ass, while he watched." She crossed her arms now, mimicking his. "That was simply not happening."

"So, it wasn't the thought of getting a tattoo, on your very lovely ass I might add, that you objected to but to the subject matter?"

"Really, Bass. That's what you're choosing to focus on?"

Bass shrugged. "I like your ass, sue me."

Charlie shook her head as she took her plate to the kitchen.

"However, you can't steal a man's only source of booze with expecting punishment, Charlie."

He watched as her spine stiffened slightly as she moved around the kitchen cleaning up. "Punishment."

"Mmmhmm."

She wiped her hands on her pants as her thighs clenched together. "What did you have in mind?"

His voice dropped and turned husky, "I'll let you know before I leave."

Nose flaring, Charlie went back to her chores, nearly jumping out of her skin every time Bass brushed up against her, and of course he was doing it just to get a reaction out of her.

She was nearly ready to throw him to the floor and have her way with him when he came out of the bedroom, dressed for work and laid two items in the middle of the kitchen table. She looked up from where she had been leaning against the bar, reading a medical journal, drinking a cup of tea, sucking in a breath as she saw the items.

Bass smirked at the look on her face as he came around the bar, wrapping his arms round her waist, pressing his lips to the pulse point on her throat. Reaching down to squeeze her ass, he used his other hand to tilt her mouth towards his. "I'll see you tonight," he said stepping away from her as he reached for his jacket slipping it on.

Giving her one last look before purposely running his hand along the edge of the table, Bass headed off to work.

Waiting until the door closed, Charlie ventured towards the table running her fingers in the exact spot as he did battling the urge to stick her hand down her pants to get herself off as she stared at the length cloth and riding crop laying in the middle of her kitchen table. She shuddered in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Her evening at work absolutely drug by and at times she'd catch herself staring off into space as her mind drifted back to those first few heady weeks spent in the company of Kurgan. Looking back, she could see that she really was the hick that Miles had once accused of her being. She had been oh, so woefully, sexually inexperienced.<p>

She had discovered that it was okay to want some kind of release after snapping a man's neck, or ripping him open from scrotum to sternum in the pursuit of truth and information, her hands still sticky with blood. That it was ok to want sex, simply because she enjoyed it. And it was okay if she enjoyed it in different ways. The slap of hand, the smack of a belt, the sting of a crop. To let someone else be in control, their sole purpose to pleasure her, could be a very good thing.

Closing up the clinic, she headed home, the weather still snappishly cold, chilling her skin. Approaching her house she noticed two things. There were no lights shining out of any of the windows and there was a fire in the potbelly, its distinct smell crisp in the air, which meant one thing.

Bass was home waiting for her.

Trying the door, it was unlocked. Pushing it open she stood in the open doorway for a moment letting her eyes adjust to the dark. Bass was standing at the end of the hallway dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans that were unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips. The riding crop in his hand bounced back and forth against his knee.

"Come in and shut the door, Charlotte."

Charlie sat her pack next to the door as she closed and locked it, before turning back to Bass waiting for his next instructions.

He nodded his head in approval. "Get undressed."

She made quick work of shucking her work clothes off, tossing them to the side.

He held out his hand and she walked towards him.

He guided her to the end of the bed.

"Kneel"

Charlie dropped to her knees, sitting on her heels as Bass circled round her, dragging the crop over her skin. Stopping behind her he pulled a scrap of fabric off the bed, using it to cover her eyes.

Charlie bit her lip to keep from whimpering.

Bass continued to stand behind her, rubbing the crop against one bare ass cheek and then the other, trailing down to the soles of her feet, Jumping as the tip of the crop made contact with the curve of her ass that sat resting on her heels. Trailing up the other foot the crop popped again on the other side. She was able better to control her reaction this time.

Moving to stand to the side of her making sure she heard him move, Bass reached out and pop the soles of her feet quickly in secession. He watched as she sucked in a breath before her chest continued on with its rapid staccato, pushing her breasts up and out, her nipples already at attention.

Moving to her front, Bass snaked the tip of the crop from behind her ear, down between her breast to her mons before pulling back and smacking her thigh. causing her to huff.

"What's wrong, Charlotte?"

She refused to speak causing him to smirk. "You can speak,"

"If this is all we're doing, I'd rather get on to the main event' she sneered.

Bass chuffled for a moment before bring the crop smartly against one side of her breast and then the other before whipping it around and popping her upper hip causing her to bite back a moan. He bent down to nip at her ear. "More?"

"More."

"You know your safe word?"

"I do."

Without further comment, Bass brought the crop down painfully against her ass, circling to do the same to a breast, a thigh, the top of her mons, letting the crop flip up and flick her clit. Over and Over again the crop found her tender flesh before he finally threw it to the floor. Standing directly in front of her, he pulled the blind fold off, her face even with his crotch.

Charlie licked her lips. "May I?" she asked looking up at him.

He nodded, his eyes shuttered as she ran her hands up the back of his legs to squeeze his ass before running them back down again to drag them back up the inside of his thighs before reaching out and pulling down the zipper. She tugged them down allowing his cock to spring free, already hard and glistening. Charlie smirked as she continued to pull them down his legs, helping him slip them off his feet, tossing them to the side.

Wrapping a hand around each calf, she bent down low swirling her tongue around his ankle before placing a kiss here and there as she made her way to his knee where she nipped and licked at his knee cap, trailing her lips up his thigh she nuzzled her nose into the crease of his leg, her breath brushing warm against his balls as she ran her tongue across his perineum which she knew for a fact drove him nuts. Making her way to the other leg she didn't even make it to his thigh before he was grabbing a handful of her hair, pulling her head back to look at him.

"Did you forget something?"

One side of her mouth moved up as she ran her hand back up and cupped his balls in her hand.

"Be nice." He instructed with a sharp tug as her mouth hovered over his tip.

Keeping her eyes locked on his she snaked her tongue out and ran it up the length, closing them as she dipped into the slit up top, eliciting a mighty growl from the man in front of her. Popping her eyes back open, she watched him as she used her tongue to circle the smooth head before taking him in her eyes slipped shut as her mouth and hands worked him over like an expert knowing exactly how and where to touch him.

Pulling out of her mouth with a wet pop, he held out a hand helping her to her feet before guiding her to the bed, pushing her down on her stomach so her toes barely reached the floor. Kneeling between her legs, Bass spread her her apart before using his fingers to spread her moisture all around. He lapped at her center before slowly entering first one entrance and then the other with slicked fingers causing the woman under him to shudder with delight as he pumped his fingers in and out. He could feel her inner walls begin to tremble and pulled completely away, taking a step back as she writhed in frustration cursing the day he was born. Reaching down, he grabbed her ankles and twisted, flipping her onto her back.

She pushed herself up on her elbows to look at him.

With a tilt of his head she was scrambling crab style up the bed to grasp the headboard. She was panting with excitement as he crawled up on his hands and knees over her. Not letting his body touch hers, he bent his head to lap at the base of her ears, the hollow of her neck and traced her collarbone. Moving lower, he used his mouth to soothe the crop marks on each breast before moving lower to do the same on her hip bones.

She was whimpering as her hands stayed tightly gripped to the headboard as he moved back up catching a knee with his elbow as he finally lowered himself to center. Holding still he rested his forehead on hers. "I want to feel your hands on me' He whispered against her mouth waiting for her to lower her hands to his shoulders before skimming them down his back to his hips.

He hummed softly as he began to move, slowly, teasingly, as she arched her hips silently demanding a faster pace. Neither of them would last long and knew exactly how to get each other off in seconds. Charlie went for broke immediately latching onto one of his nipples, alternately sucking and nibbling as he pulled her knee further up his hip to have better access to her ass using her freely flowing bodily fluids for lube as he slid a finger into her puckered hole having only pumped in and out a few times as she clamped down around him giving him no choice but to empty himself into her as her body held his hostage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

**Friends with Benefits part 4**

Bass left the next morning determined to put some distance between the two of them.

"Friends with benefits," became his repeated mantra throughout the next several weeks as he turned down dinner invitations, made sure that he shopped on days she didn't and conveniently worked on the still leaving Tim to run the bar as soon as she walked through the doors.

Charlie knew something had shifted that last night they were together so just tried to relax and follow his lead. It wasn't supposed to mean anything, so it wouldn't, going so far as to go on a few dates.

Deciding that she needed a drink, Charlie took advantage of her weekly night off and headed to the bar. Tim was working the counter, so she slid up on a stool and ordered a drink making small talk with him when someone sat on the stool next to her. She turned to see who it was, nearly falling off her chair with laughter when she recognized "Tex," The six and a half foot, three hundred pound, native born Texas boy whom Frank had somehow convinced that Charlie had the hots for him. Tex had followed her around for weeks hitting on her, waiting on her outside the showers, sitting next to her in the mess tent, randomly popping up inside her tent and generally making a nuisance of himself before Charlie had a come to Jesus meeting with him only to discover that it was all because of Blanchard. She had apologized profusely for the things she had threatened to do to him, and being the good-natured soul that he was, accepted her apology and they had parted as friends.

She threw her arms around him, as he pulled her into a big, burly, bear-hug lifting her off the floor as he planted a kiss on her, causing Charlie to raise an eyebrow and pull back. Tex blushed as he set her down. "Never go to do that last time."

Charlie chuckled and climbed back onto her stool, ordering two more drinks, inviting him to join her. They spent the evening regaling Tim with the story of how they met, each taking turns telling their side of the encounter. It was near closing time when Bass emerged from the back only to be met with Charlie's smiling eyes. She smiled and waved, before saying something to Tex who stood and helped her from her stool. Wishing Tim a good night and Charlie shooting Bass another smile, the couple strolled out of the bar laughing over something Charlie had just said, Tex's hand hovering over the small of her back as he held the door open for her.

"Who was that?" Bass growled as he grabbed the broom and began sweeping.

"An old war friend of Charlie's evidently, just happened to be passing through on his way to Austin. Guess, Blanchard introduced them as joke," Tim replied, laughing as he relayed the story to his frowning boss.

Sending Tim home and closing the bar, Bass continued cleaning knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep. He and Miles had come back from a mission that he had been sent on once his and Charlie's unit had been disbanded and they had heard about the big Texan that had been following Charlie around by the tail, teasing her unmercifully about it. He wondered why Blanchard would have put him up to it. But as he lay in his lonely bed that night, stroking himself to the memory of her smooth thighs wrapped around his hips, a pair of her panties gripped in his other hand like a teenager, he knew he had an even bigger problem.

* * *

><p>Knowing it probably wouldn't end well, he found himself standing on her front steps the next morning holding breakfast from the diner in one hand and a neatly wrapped package in the other. However, before he could knock, the door opened to reveal Tex and Charlie, in nothing more than her robe holding the door open for him.<p>

"Bass?" Charlie asked her eyes going wide at finding him on her front doorstep.

"General!" Tex spouted surprised at his appearance as well.

"Tex," Bass replied, juggling his packages to shake the man's hand. "I was just bringing the Colonel here some breakfast."

Tex smiled broadly as he pumped Bass' hand. "That's just right neighborly of you there, General."

Charlie shuffled awkwardly, "Why don't you come on in, Bass, Tex was just headed out."

Bass ran his eyes up and down Charlie's form, narrowing in on the hickey near the base of her neck. "Thanks," he said making sure his arm brushed up against her breasts as he stopped in front of her. "Hope you have a safe trip, Tex."

"Thank you, General," Tex boomed as Bass entered the house.

He listened as the two exchanged cordial goodbyes, Tex awkwardly kissing her on the cheek as he left.

Charlie lingered on the porch as long as she was able, before crossing the threshold and shutting the door.

"So breakfast?" she asked as she looked at the table he was setting.

"Yup. It's getting cold, too. You best hurry and get cleaned up." he said without even looking her way.

Charlie frowned at his tone. "He wanted to be an ass about it?" she thought stalking down the hall to her room, "Well, two could play that game."

She cleaned herself up, wiping away all traces of Tex from her skin before getting dressed. Finding a length of ribbon, she brushed her hair before piling it up on top of her head, tying it all up, off of her neck.

Walking back out into the kitchen, she stopped at the stove, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She could feel Bass' eyes boring into the back of her neck and the shoulder the large shirt reveled that just happened to a few fingerprints marring it, along with the hickeys that dotted her neck. She schooled her face before turning back to him and the table.

"Smells good," she said sitting down, grabbing a fork as he sat, silently staring at her. She looked up at him as she chewed the food in her mouth. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's, great." he mumbled shoveling a forkful of food in his mouth.

"Haven't seen a lot of you lately," she commented between bites.

"Yeah, guess we've just been busy."

"Busy, right." she said with a nod of her head before waving her hand at the table. "So what's the occasion?"

Bass looked up from where he had been focused on his plate, confused by the question at first.

Charlie looked at him questioningly

"I have something for you." he replied picking up the package he had sat in the chair beside him, sliding it across the table to her.

A crease appeared between Charlie's eyebrows as she turned the flat, brown, package over in her hands. "A present?"

Bass shrugged, sipping at his coffee.

Pushing aside her plate, she untied the string and carefully, unwrapped the paper reveling a gauzy blue shirt, the shade almost identical to her eyes. "I owed you a shirt," he said as she held it to her chest, a soft smile pointed in his direction.

"Thank you, Bass. I don't think I've ever owned anything so pretty."

"You're welcome," he replied gruffly getting to his feet, moving around the table to stand behind her. Using his finger, he played connect the dots with her hickeys before resting his hand over the fingerprints on her shoulder. He bent down bringing his mouth next to her ear, watching as goose bumps broke out along her skin. "I don't like this, not a bit," he whispered as he traced the fingerprints on her skin. Bending down further, he drug his lips against her skin, placing a kiss on her shoulder before moving back up to her ear. "And, I'm keeping the panties."

Straightening, he moved to the door as she twisted in her seat to face him, still holding the shirt in her hands.

"Sunday night?" he asked eyebrow raised.

She gave a small nod, "Dinners at six."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Morning ****After **

**part 5**

Charlie was sprawled out on the couch reading, as Bass sat with her feet in his lap, absently rubbing them as he drifted between reading his own book and staring out the window.

Charlie nudged him with her foot. "What's wrong with you today?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Lots of things."

Charlie sighed. "Fine, don't tell me."

He pinched her big toe. "Be nice. I was thinking about Tex."

"Tex? Big Tex?" Charlie asked with a puzzled grin.

"I didn't like knowing that someone else had touched you."

Charlie sat up, moving to lean against him as he gathered her up against his side. "Yeah, I figured that out when you came over that next Sunday. It was also the last time I was ever with anyone else."

Threading his fingers through her hair, Bass pressed his lips against her crown. "God, I was an idiot."

Charlie remained quiet until he poked her. "What? I completely agree, you were a total idiot."

"I'm sorry that it took so long for me to figure it out."

Charlie tilted her head, moving his lips from her crown to her forehead. "Tell me you love me and all's forgiven."

Pulling her across his lap, Bass gathered her to him. "I love you, Charlotte Monroe," he whispered kissing her gently as her hand rose to rest against his cheek. "I love you too, Sebastian Monroe. You've been all I needed for a very long time."

Resting their foreheads against each other, they sat silent for several long minutes, their hands tangling together.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, Bass?"

"You're not leaving this spot until you finally tell me why we're married."

Charlie snorted. "Well, there goes the romance."

Bass nuzzled her neck causing her to giggle. "You want romance? You'll get romance. But first you're spilling the beans."

Charlie sighed, squirming in his lap to get comfortable causing him to growl and clamp down on her thighs. "I thought we decided you were going to be nice?"

"No. That's what you decided, I did no such thing. "

"Charlotte," Bass growled, frowning at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, speaking of Tex, that was Frank's follow up to the still. He hit me hard and fast. Then to make it a triple play, he gathered all the men in camp around the women's shower tent, God, I miss those showers, and had the tent rigged to collapse."

"He did what?" Bass growled at the thought of every man in camp seeing Charlie naked and vulnerable, somewhere she was supposed to be safe.

Charlie waved him off. "Joke was on him. I hadn't even dropped my towel yet. So while they were busy ogling the other girls, I gathered my things, gave a jaunty salute and headed for my tent. Frank watched me the entire way. So, thinking that he deserved something for all the effort he had went to, I flashed him."

Bass nearly choked. "You did what?"

"Jesus, Bass? Is it good for someone your age to get this excited? I'm not sure if I should tell you the rest or not."

Squeezing her ankle he gave her a look. "Geesh, it was just a joke," she soothed leaning forward to kiss his jaw.

"I knew that whatever I did next was going to have to be the whole enchilada, because we had got our discharge date. You and Miles had that last trip to the border and then we were coming home."

"This has to do with why you were confined to quarters when we got back, doesn't it?"

"Bass, I don't think I've ever pissed someone off to the point that they were speechless before."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," He muttered, earning an elbow to the ribs.

"We bribed Sgt. Travis into letting us know when Blanchard wanted someone sent up from the local whorehouse and took the place of the runner."

"You? Went to a whorehouse?"

"Seriously?"

"You went to a whorehouse to do what, exactly?"

"I had a conversation with the Madam, who for a generous donation to her establishment, let me pick one out that was absolutely perfect for my needs."

"Your needs or Blanchard's needs?"

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

Bass held up his hand in surrender.

"When Frank's guest and I arrived back at camp, everything was ready to go. Travis gave us the signal when it was time. However, this time, it was everyone in camp who had gathered round, sitting or standing wherever they could get a good view. Did you know that the sides of the tents can be rolled up without a sound? Especially when someone's being spanked loudly with a paddle by a transvestite hooker in lingerie?"

"Oh, sweet Jesus, Charlie." Bass said his eyes going wide as his laughter boomed through the house. Charlie joined him, the memory bringing tears to her eyes as she laughed.

"Oh, Bass. You should have seen the look on his face as he tried to get untied from the bed when he realized we were all watching, but when he realized that Robin was actually a man?" She had to stop in order to take in a few deep breaths, "I was immediately seized and sent to the brig until the next day when he informed me I would be confined to quarters until Miles returned and that Miles would immediately escort me back to Willoughby."

"He didn't say anything about payback or retaliation."

Charlie shook her head. "The last words he said to me were, 'Well played, Ms. Matheson. Well played.' How was I supposed to know that he'd show up damn near a year later seeking revenge?" she asked as she twisted to straddle him. "So, now that you know the whole sordid story between myself and Frank Blanchard, are you sure you don't want a divorce?"

"If we got a divorce, we'd be missing out on an opportunity to tell our grandchildren how a cross-dressing hooker was the reason we got married. How many other people can say that?"

"Absolutely none," she snorted playing with his curls. "But in order for there to be grandchildren, there have to be children."

"That's very true," Bass replied as he pulled her shirt over her head, popping the clasp on her bra.

"I take it you want kids?" She asked with a gasp as he sucked a tender nipple into his mouth while using a hand to unfasten her pants.

Coming to a complete stop, Bass looked up at her. "I don't just want kids, I want your kids. You know me, Charlie. I don't do anything half way."

"Thank God for that," she said leaning forward to kiss him softly, burying her hands in his hair.

* * *

><p>Standing in the bar, Bass read the letter that Charlie presented to him, before pulling her in close. "Poor Bastard never stood a chance did he?"<p>

She wrapped her arms around him with a grin, "Not even a tiny one."

* * *

><p>Frank Blanchard sat in his chair, boots firmly propped on the edge of his desk, a cigar tucked snuggly between his teeth as he gleefully opened a letter that had just been delivered from Willoughby, Texas.<p>

He had been waiting weeks for a response.

Dear Frank,

Sebastian and I can't begin to tell you how much we enjoyed your visit over New Year's and then to find out that you had us married, our very heart's desire, was such a wonderful surprise. We've settled into our new home and domestic life seems to suit us both.

My mother and Miles have recently announced that there will be an addition to our family and Sebastian and I are hopeful that we won't be far behind in that endeavor and will certainly consider naming our firstborn son after the man who had such a hand in bringing us together.

Our door is always open to you whenever you're in town.

Sincerely,

Sebastian and Charlotte Monroe

Franks secretary, smiled nervously at the occupants in the hallway outside his office as a very loud "God Damn Son Of A Bitch!" emanated from his office followed by the sound of ripping paper.

* * *

><p><em>a.n. one last follow up and we're done and I really need to give credit to where credit is due. A big thanks to JM2788 for helping me come up with the most of these wonderful pranks, including Robin :)<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

**"Wild Horses"**

_a. was originally going to be a stand alone one shot but half way through I realized that with a few tweaks it work nicely as an epilogue of sorts to "Surprises are better than Promises." I'm so glad all of you had as much fun reading this story as I did writing it. And again my thanks to JM2788 for her wonderfully, fun pranks._

"Wild Horses" (The Rolling Stones version)

Childhood living is easy to do  
>The things you wanted I bought them for you<br>Graceless lady you know who I am  
>You know I can't let you slide through my hands<br>Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
>Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away<br>I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
>Now you decided to show me the same<br>No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
>Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind<br>Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
>Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away<br>I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie  
>I have my freedom but I don't have much time<br>Faith has been broken, tears must be cried  
>Let's do some living after we die<br>Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
>Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day<p>

Chapter Text

"Mrs. Monroe! Mrs. Monroe!"

Charlie turned from where she was supervising the unloading of supplies just in from Austin as Sam Tockman slid to a stop in front of her.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?' Charlie asked as the boy attempted to catch his breath.

"Mr. Pittman sent me. Said to tell you the kids are at his house and to come quick."

Charlie panicked for a half a second before getting a grip. If the kids were with Aaron, it might be serious but they didn't need her freaking out. It was her week to pick up the kids from school and Aaron knew that. "Thanks, Sam. Go on in and tell Harry I said you can pick out some candy for you and your sisters."

The boy's face lit up with a smile as he headed to her office in the hospital.

"Darryl!" Charlie shouted for her assistant who came trotting over. "Something's up with the kids." She said shoving the clipboard in his hands. "I'm not sure if I'll be back today or not. Finish getting this unloaded and put away. I'll add it into the inventory in the morning."

"Sure thing, Charlie." Darryl replied already dismissing her as one of the men unloading the wagon had a question.

Grabbing her jacket, Charlie set off for the Pittman's at a quick pace.

Knocking once, Charlie let herself in coming to an abrupt halt as she turned to the living room. Seven years old William "Billy" Sebastian Monroe sat on one end of the couch holding the hand of the little girl beside him, as eight year old Miley Michelle Matheson sat on the other end holding the other little girls hand while the two girls in the middle clasped hands as well, presenting a united front. Priscilla was kneeling down in front of Miley cleaning blood off of her scraped knuckles, while Aaron tended to the bloody nose and blooming black eye of her son. She could see his lip quivering from where she stood observing, as the two little ones were openly crying and Miley looked nothing more than pissed.

Charlie sighed as she walked into the room, the little ones jumping to their feet to throw themselves at their mother as Billy and Miley stood like they were facing a firing squad. Her half-sister and her son were quite the pair. She had never seen two children closer than the two of them, not even she and Danny had been that close. The two could have silent conversations with just their eyes. They were in fact, miniature replicas of Miles and Bass and she could very well imagine the lifelong friends having the same connection in their youth as they did in adulthood. Circumstances and all that, she supposed, eyeing the two as she comforted the little ones.

"Please tell me this isn't what it looks like." She said hoping that she wasn't dealing with the first actual fight between the two.

"It's actually much, much worse." Aaron muttered as he and Priscilla moved towards the kitchen to leave her alone with the children.

Moving towards the couch she settled the little ones beside her as she waved the oldest to her. She took a look at Miley's hands before inspecting Billy's eye and nose. Luckily it wasn't broken but he'd have quite the shiner tomorrow.

"What happened?"

The two children looked at each other for a moment before turning back to her, Miley having been appointed the spokesperson. "We had history class today before recess."

"Uh huh." Charlie nodded already familiar with their daily routine.

Miley pursed her lips and stuck out her chin before continuing, turning into a miniature replica of Charlie herself at that age. Charlie watched her sneak her hand into Billy's who grasped on. "Today the teacher began talking about the Monroe Militia."

Charlie's face crumbled right along with theirs as the girls sniffled loudly beside her. "He said bad things about Daddy Bass and Daddy Miles." Maddie said sadly as Maggie began to softly weep. She kissed each of them on the head as she turned her attention to the older two.

"What caused all this?" she asked pointing to their injuries. Another look was exchanged as Billy spoke up this time.

"At recess some of the older kids were being mean to the girls."

"And?" Charlie asked her son, a mask already falling over her face as she knew what was coming.

"They wanted to know how it felt to have someone who raped and murdered for a father." he answered looking away with a pained expression on his face. He might not know what all those words meant but from the way the older kids had said it, he knew it wasn't very nice.

"Charlie? What's a Warmonger?" Mileys soft voice asked breaking into her sisters thoughts.

Charlie held her arms open, "Come here, both of you." Pulling them into her embrace she held them both tightly before pulling away so that she could see all of them. "Your Daddy's were once very important men, but things went wrong. And sometimes when things go wrong, you get blamed for every bad thing that's ever happened whether it's your fault or not. The only thing that the four of you need to know is that your Daddy's love you very much and that they will do everything in their power to keep you safe. Unfortunately though, neither Daddy's nor Mommies can keep people from saying bad things about other people. So, you need to try your best to keep your chins up and ignore them, okay?" she asked meeting each of their eyes.

Once they had nodded their heads in agreement, she hugged and kissed each of them. "I need to take care of something before Daddy Bass gets home, so I'm going to have Priscilla and Aaron take all of you to Daddy Miles and Mama Rachel's house okay?(With both families having children so closely together it had just become easier to refer to all the adults as Mama and Daddy to avoid confusion.) One of them will be home by now." Charlie smiled at these children that she loved so much.

"Aaron!" She called out as she stood kissing Billy's brow and hugging Miley.

"Yeah, Charlie?"

"Would you and Priscilla please take the kids to Rachel and Miles? There's something I need to take care of. "

Aaron's eyes went wide as he moved to block the door. "No, no! Charlie, whatever you're thinking don't do it."

"Aaron," she began calmly, moving him from in front of the door. "You know how we do things. There was a problem at school on my week so I'm going to handle it. I'm sure that Mr. Higgins and I can come to some type of understanding about his history lessons."

"Does that understanding include him keeping all his limbs?" Aaron yelled after her as she strode down the street in the direction of her house before turning back to the children perched on his couch. "So, everybody ready to go?"

Charlie made a quick stop by her home before heading to the school, waiting outside Mr. Higgins room until the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. The children were chattering happily inside the school room until they headed out the door and caught a glimpse of Mrs. Monroe standing casually outside the door, a booted foot propped on the wall behind her, arms crossed over her chest. Charlie took note of the older boys, picking out which ones had been involved in the fight with her kids, and yes, she considered Miley hers most of the time as well. She had been there when she was born and had been the first person to hold her baby sister, even before Miles and her Mother. The older boys and their older brothers took note of her as well, noticing the hooped belt that didn't typically adorn her hips, as well as the matching sabers that hung from it. Pushing off the wall as the last child left the room, Charlie entered the classroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Sending Priscilla with the kids, Aaron headed straight to the sheriff's station barreling in the doors as Connor sat at his desk doing paperwork. "Whoa! Stay-puft! Where's the fire?"<p>

"Only...Monroe...gets…to…call me…that!" Aaron wheezed as he put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Connor chuckled holding his hands up in surrender. "Seriously, what's up man?"

"Where's your Dad?"

"He had to go over to Hamilton. Won't be back for a few hours yet."

"Miles?"

"Aaron, I'm the town sheriff, not the town babysitter."

"It's Charlie."

Connor stood, buckling his belt on. Anything involving his father's wife that got Aaron this wound up was sure to be trouble. "What happened?"

"The kid's teacher thought it would be a good idea to introduce the history of the Monroe Militia to the class. It didn't go so well."

"Ah, fuck." Connor groaned. "Where is she?"

"Last I saw her, she was headed towards the school."

"Find Miles." Conner yelled back as he took off towards the school.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the school, Connor was met by a gathered crowd of facility, students and a few parents.<p>

"Oh thank God you're here, Sheriff!" The principal, Ms. Wylie exclaimed.

"Calm down, Ms. Wylie. I take it Mrs. Monroe is still in with Mr. Higgins?"

"Yes, Sheriff, and I can't begin to tell you how much Mr. Higgins behavior today has distressed me. He was told from day one that the history of the Monroe republic would only be taught to our most senior students. However, that does not excuse your… Mother's behavior."

"Well, Ms. Wylie, why don't we find out just what exactly she's done first?" He said with a wink as he squeezed her elbow in passing, causing the woman to blush.

Walking directly to the classroom where he had picked his siblings up on many occasions, Connor knocked at the door before trying the handle which of course was locked.

"Charlie?" he called out listening as he heard her footsteps making their way towards the door and the lock being turned before she opened the door to face him.

"Aaron?"

"You made him run, Charlie." He said in exasperation. "Can I come in?"

"Please, join us," she invited swinging the door open wider to allow him access.

"Really?" he asked looking over at Mr. Higgins and back to Charlie.

"No?" She asked with a pout as Connor groaned.

"Jesus, Charlie, you know I can't let this go. All those parents and teachers out there are going to be expecting me to do something. So for God's sake, please, cut him down."

"But I so wanted to save him for Bass and Miles." She said watching the man's eyes go wide as she picked up one of the twin sabers lying on the desk.

Mr. Higgins stood on his tiptoes, his wrists tied with rope which hung taut from one of the ceiling beams, shirtless and gagged with what appeared to be one Bass' bandannas as he bled from a thinly carved Monroe brand which had been cut into the wide expanse of his fleshy chest.

"Did you know that Mr. Higgins has agreed that it's probably in everyone's best interest to resign his position? Immediately." Charlie informed Connor as she stalked towards her prey.

Connor was impressed. He didn't know what had happened before he arrived but sheer terror radiated from Higgins face to his pores.

"Isn't that right, Mr. Higgins?" Charlie said as she ran a finger through the blood on his torso, smearing it over her hand.

The man nodded rapidly as he looked down into Charlie's eyes. Reaching out with her arm, Charlie cut through the rope that kept the man suspended. He moaned as he fell to the floor.

Charlie turned back to Connor, indifference written all over her face as he sighed and moved to help the man to his feet, taking the gag off and untying his hands. "Bass should be home in an hour or so, Connor?" she asked looking pointedly at the teacher who was hurriedly getting dressed with Connor's help, the sword slapping against her thigh.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"And we don't know where Miles is, so he could be on his way now?"

"No, no idea." He replied. "Probably headed this way when Priscilla dropped the kids off," he managed to get out with a straight face when he realized what she was doing.

"Now, Mr. Higgins, are you going to want to be pressing charges against Mrs. Monroe, here? It's completely within your rights if you do after everything that's transpired."

"Oh, no!" The man exclaimed walking a wide path around Charlie to reach his desk, pulling things out and shoving them in a backpack that rested beneath it. "That won't be necessary, Sheriff. Mrs. Monroe explained to me in detail the problem that she had with my curriculum and I have to say I agree with her entirely. I'll be turning in my resignation to Ms. Wylie on my way out. I'm thinking Mrs. Monroe's suggestion to visit some of my out-of-town relatives might be just what I need."

"Have a lovely vacation, Mr. Higgins." Charlie said in that voice that rubbed Connors spine the wrong way. Mr. Higgins as well if the look on his face was any indication. "I can assure you my Husband and Uncle will be incredibly disappointed that they missed you."

Higgins whimpered slightly and then left the room as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels, which Connor supposed in a way they were.

Connor threw his head back as he ran his hands through his hair. "Put the swords up and give me the belt."

He reached for them as she did as he asked. "It's not that I don't agree with you, but you should have handled this a different way."

"Tell you what, Connor." She replied coldly, "Do what you need to do, then you can go explain to your brother and sisters and their Aunt just what exactly a rapist is."

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>Connor held her upper arm in one hand and the swords in the other as he escorted her out of the school and down the sidewalk where Miles stood waiting, thunder written across his face.<p>

He had heard there was an incident involving Charlie at the school as soon as he rode into town and had come straight over. He had seen the kid's teacher as he went racing away from the school and recognized all the subtle signs of a person who had been psychologically tortured to scare. It was the bloodstains on the man's shirt that worried Miles.

Grabbing her other arm as he kept pace with a frowning Connor, Miles ground his teeth together.

They all remained silent as they entered the jail and Connor put her in a cell, locking the door.

"Charges?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Disturbing the peace." Connor replied turning away to throw her swords and belt down on the desk.

"Anyone wanna tell me what happened?'

"No!' Charlie and Connor both barked at the same time.

Miles threw his hands up in the air before dragging a hand across his face. Stalking to the cell bars he grabbed a hold of them and shook, taking his anger out on the inanimate object.

"Damn it, Charlie! You're a mother now. You can't keep doing this shit."

Charlie instantly appeared next to him, her voice low and deadly as her entire body shook. "Go home and talk to your daughter, Miles. The man is lucky I didn't shove his balls down his throat."

Miles backed away from the bars. He admittedly didn't know about a lot of the jobs she had been sent on during the war. Didn't want to know, truth be known, but looking into her eyes, Miles got the vast impression that perhaps he done them both a huge disservice. Turning on his heel he high tailed it home to check on his daughter.

* * *

><p>When Bass arrived home to an empty house, he thought nothing about it, heading on over to the Matheson household. Knocking once at the back door, he let himself in wandering through the house to discover a living room full of bruised, upset children and pissed off adults.<p>

"Billy?" Bass called his son's name, dropping down to one knee as the boy approached. "What the hell?' Bass asked inspecting his son's face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Billy told his father in a whisper.

Bass looked over him to where Rachel and Miles stood, Miley in between them, as Maggie was perched on her Grandmother's hip.

"Come on kids, why don't you help Priscilla and me in the kitchen. You can stay for dinner?" She asked the other woman as they herded the kids into the other room, shushing Maddie as she cried for her mother.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Higgins, their teacher happened."

"What does that mean?"

"It means the kids got a crash course in the Monroe Republic today."

Bass leaned his head back to look at the ceiling, blowing out a breath as he propped his hands on his hips. "How bad was it?"

"Oh, it was bad." Aaron answered from where he sat on the couch drinking. "But that wasn't the worst part."

Bass leveled him with a heated stare, before something dawned on him. "Where's Charlie? It's her week."

Aaron winked at him, tilting his glass in his direction. "Welcome to the worst part."

"Where is she?" Bass growled.

"Connor's got her in lockup for disturbing the peace."

"Shit." Bass spit heading for the door, Miles on his heels, grabbing his arm to spin him around.

"We need to talk."

"What do you want to talk about, Miles? The fact that some piece of garbage was spewing hate at our kids or the fact that my wife did something about it?"

"Neither. I want you to tell me what kind of jobs she was running during the war."

"No," Bass hissed as he shook his head. "You do not get to ask about that. You didn't care enough to ask _her_ then so you sure as hell don't get to ask _me_ now. If you hadn't had your head shoved so far up Rachel's ass you might have seen what was happening. Let it go, brother. I'm begging you."

"Jesus, Bass."

"Stay here with the kids. I'll send Connor over to take them home. Let them know their mom will be home in time to tuck them in."

* * *

><p>Bass strode into the jail house seeking out his wife's form, finding her sitting quietly with her back propped up against the wall. He held out his hand towards Connor. "Give me the keys." Connor tilted his head with an accompanying eye roll but did as his father requested.<p>

"I need you to swing by Miles and pick up the kids. Take them home and get them ready for bed. Charlie and I will be there in a little while."

Looking back and forth between the two, he turned the sign in the door to closed and punching the lock, closed the door behind him.

Unbuckling his sword belt Bass laid it on Conner's desk, beside her own. Slowly, as he kept eye contact with her, he pulled his belt off. Doubling it, he began to swing it against his leg.

"Get undressed." He growled.

Swinging her legs over the side of the cot Charlie pulled off her boots, tossing them aside with her socks. Standing she shed her shirt adding it to the pile before shimmying her pants down her legs.

He pointed to the bars and she immediately grabbed on to them. Entering the cell, Bass opened his pants, pushing them just far enough down to free himself. Without warning he swung his hand out letting the belt connect with her flesh causing her to cry out.

"Again!" She demanded and he complied, but after watching the belt lick her skin a second time he threw it to the cot, pulling her hips roughly to him and slid his cock into her glistening pussy without warning.

"Charlie," he groaned pulling back out and slamming back in again. As he reached around to grab a breast with one hand, Charlie propped her foot up on the edge of the cot opening herself up wide for him as his other hand tightened on her extended thigh. One of her hands traveled down to between her legs.

"Oh, yeah, baby," he moaned against her neck, "Make yourself come for me."

Her breath hitched in her chest as the faster Bass pumped in and out of her, the faster her fingers rubbed her clit.

"Oh, fuck! Bass! She cried out as her world shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, Bass joining her as he pulled out, spilling himself over her lower back.

Resting his head on her back for a moment to catch his breath, he eased her down to the cot stepping over to Conner's desk to grab a rag, wetting it with water from the pitcher on his desk. Returning to the cell he sat down sideways on the cot so that he could wipe off her lower back.

Her elbows were propped on her knees and she had her face buried in her hands as he ran his hands over her smooth skin, leaning over dotting her spine with kisses. Getting no response he reached out, hauling her up against him as he rotated and laid them both down on the cot with his back facing the door.

"Charlie, look at me." He said harshly to get her attention.

Raising her head she locked eyes with her husband who reached up with his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I don't care what you did today or what you thought you had to do to protect or avenge our children. Do you understand?"

Charlie nodded, closing her eyes again as another tear fell. "You weren't a monster then and you aren't now." He said kissing her temple as he stroked her hair.

"The things he said to our babies, Bass. I wanted to kill him."

"And I would have helped you bury the body without blinking an eye." He said pulling her closer. "We'll get through this just like we've gotten through everything else. With our family."

Charlie clung to her husband's shirt, soaking in his warmth and his smell, letting it calm her like it always did. "I wanna go home." She finally whispered against his neck.

Bass smiled as his hand wrapped around her neck. "Sure you don't want another spanking?" he asked causing her to chuckle which warmed his heart.

"No, but do you think Conner would let us play here again? I mean bars and handcuffs, what's not to love?"

He sat up with a smile, pulling her with him. "Come on and get dressed. He's at home with the kids so you can ask him yourself."

* * *

><p>Charlie stopped, grabbing Bass' arm before he could push the door open to their home.<p>

"Bass?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For never leaving me."

"Wild fucking horses couldn't tear me away from you, Charlie," he said as he pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss, just as the front door swung open to reveal Conner.

"Oh come on, guys. It's bad enough that my jail is gonna smell like it tomorrow, but on the front porch?"

"It's funny you should mention the jail, Conner. I was wanting to talk to you about that," Charlie replied with a grin as she walked into the house to the sound of her children's voices, Bass clapping his son on the shoulder as they joined their family, shutting the door on rest of the world for at least one night.


End file.
